


A recipe for love

by Saphyrah



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Artist!Jared, Cook!Jensen, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Jealous Jared, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphyrah/pseuds/Saphyrah
Summary: Jared and Jensen meet at a café. Jared is an artist, Jensen is a cook, and as the older one teaches Jared how to care for himself, they both realize that they are quickly falling in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a three part OS I wrote for my Instagram: @wxncxsttrxsh

Jared loved the light of the sun. It was warm, it was friendly. It made all the colors look brighter. He brushed a strand of his hair out of his face and bit his lip. His fingers flew over the the page, adding the final touches to his sketch. It was a beautiful Saturday morning in July, a morning where everything seemed a little too perfect to be true. Jared was sitting at a tiny, round table next to one of the large windows. The world outside was hectic, some people were trying to catch trains and busses, some were hurrying from one shop to another, back and forth, some rushed to get a proper lunch until their break was over. But inside the small café it was warm, peaceful, silent. It smelled like coffee and cookies and pie, and the feeling of freedom ran through Jared's veins. He could do whatever he wanted to do – he could stay, he could leave, he could draw or choose not to. The young man was a college student, aiming to major in Art and Art History.

He was currently working on a project – drawing people in different life situations. His first “object” was a young lady, she seemed to wait for a friend, tapping on the wooden table with her fingers, a cup of tea in front of her. Jared had drawn her small smile when she had looked out of the window, the sun shining on her face. Now the young man raised his head and looked around, searching for other people he could sketch. Suddenly his eyes fell on a very handsome man, sitting at the bar, completely on his own. There was a book laying on the table in front of him. Jared tilted his head and flipped the pencil around between his fingers before grabbing his sketch book, pencils and his cup of coffee. “Excuse me, sir?”, Jared asked as soon as he reached the bar, placing his drink and the drawing utensils on the counter. The other man looked up from his book and Jared was awestruck by his sparkling, emerald green eyes. For a moment, Jared could just stare, his mouth hanging slightly open. “Wow”, he mumbled as a soft smile spread on the other person's lips. The man was the definition of perfection. His lips were full and a lovely shade of pink, he had little freckles over his face, his whole body seemed muscular, but not too much, a bit firm, a bit soft, a bit of everything Jared had ever dreamed of. “Hey, I'm Jensen. How can I help you?”, he asked and holy wow, even his voice was perfect. Jared tried to think straight, but it was really difficult when you were looking at your dream man. “I, um. My name is… Jared. So I'm, uh, Jared. Yes. And I was wondering… can I draw you?” The last words came out involuntarily, and Jared would have cursed himself for such a blunt question if he weren't so busy admiring the other male.

Jensen raised an eyebrow. “Draw me?”, he smirked and closed his book. It was a cookbook of selected recipes from Europe. “Uh, yes. I'm an art student and there's this project… drawing people in every day situations”, Jared explained hastily, trying his best not to grow a boner at how Jensen licked his lips slowly. “That sounds pretty nice. Well, just do what you have to do – unless you want me to pose naked.” The smirk that followed his words made Jared almost pass out. He sat down and grabbed his sketch book, quickly beginning to draw.  
It took the art student about twenty minutes to realize that drawing perfection wasn't that easy. Jared groaned and let the pencil fall down.  
“I suppose my face is too hard to draw?”, Jensen leaned forward and laughed softly, his dark voice sending shivers through Jared's body. He felt vulnerable and young, Jensen made him feel like a thirteen year old having his first crush, blushing madly and trying to hide behind his sketch book. “You seem nice, Jared. How old are you?”, Jensen kept on asking, ignoring Jared's inability to look him in the eyes.

“I just turned 22. How about you?”  
“I'm 26. I'm from Dallas, but moved here for my job.”  
“Really? What are you doing?”, Sam asked with growing interest. He liked to find out more about Jensen.  
“I'm a cook at the Hotel Emma. I've always wanted to work in a hotel kitchen – its big, it's exclusive, it's breathtaking. And it's hard work, so… sorry, I'm rambling.”  
“It sounds fascinating! I wish I could cook. I would starve if they didn't sell food everywhere.” Jared found himself smiling brightly.  
“Maybe I should give you some lessons then.”  
“You would do that? You've known me for barely thirty minutes.”  
“You seem like the kind of guy I'd enjoy having around.”  
“Wow, that's… that's awfully nice of you.”  
“I guess that's just how I am.”  
They spent the afternoon together. Eventually Jared finished his sketch of Jensen, they had pie (apparently Jensen loved pie) and some more coffee and Jared ended up giving Jensen his number. He left the café around 3pm, happy and satisfied with his work. He just hoped that Jensen would call because the other male was on his mind every second of his evening.


	2. Chapter 2

'Morning, Jensen.'  
'Good morning, sleeping beauty!'  
'What makes you think that I was still sleeping?'  
'You always text me when you wake up.'  
'I do? I must be insane.'  
'Not insane. Maybe you're having an insane crush on me. It's because I'm gorgeous.'  
'Who calls themselves gorgeous?'  
Jared rolled his eyes at the screen and sat up in his bed. He sighed softly. That's what they did – they texted, flirted, went out on two dates, but nothing, nothing happened. No kiss, no touches, no sex. Maybe Jensen thought that he was too young? Maybe Jensen wasn't in love with Jared after all. Maybe Jensen just wanted to take it slow and Jared just wanted to be fucked.

'Everybody should. Loving yourself first is important.'  
It was getting kinda hot underneath his white, comfy blankets, and the large bedroom was too empty, too quiet. Jared turned on the radio before replying to Jensen.  
'Maybe I love someone else first.'  
'Tell me about that person.'  
'He's gorgeous. And he knows it.'  
Jared could almost hear Jensen's little laugh.  
'Why don't you come over later? I'm off today and we could make some dinner together. I don't wanna risk you starving anymore… gotta teach you how to care for yourself.'  
Jared blushed madly at the text, staring at the white neat letters, but not really understanding the meaning.  
'I'd love to. See you at 4.'  
'Can't wait.'

Jensen put his phone away. He had just finished breakfast, and he could only imagine how good Jared was looking right now, with his tousled brown hair and tired, beautiful eyes. Maybe he was naked at the moment, under the shower, maybe he just washed down his body, over his chest, his long fingers lightly brushing over his nipples, then further down, over his soft, pale skin… Jensen shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. He missed the young artist like he had never missed anybody else.  
Jensen's large house was at the Canyon Lake, it had a beautiful view over the lake and its surrounding area. Maybe Jared could draw it sometime, and maybe Jensen could wake up with him in his arms in his bed, and get up and stare out of the window and Jared could follow him and hug him from behind and they could look at the blue-green water together and they could kiss under the light of the rising sun. He shook his head again and went barefoot to his kitchen, taking a look at his fridge. “What are we gonna cook tonight?”, he asked himself quietly.

Six hours later Jared fumbled for his purse in his bag while the elderly woman in front of him waited patiently. “What a gentleman, bringing your loved one flowers, she will be so delighted to have you as her boyfriend!”, she exclaimed and smiled widely. “It's a guy. I'm in love with a guy”, Sam mumbled and pretended not to see her smile fade as he payed for the flowers and left.

He walked up to Jensen's house thirty minutes later, his increasing nervousness making him feel like he needed to throw up. Like a shy school boy Jared hid the flowers behind his back. Then he realized that it was stupid and held them in front of his chest as he rang the doorbell. It took Jensen not even thirty seconds to open the door which made Jared think that maybe, just maybe, Jensen had been waiting by the door. It would be cute. “Hi”, Jensen blushed and Jared did as well, again feeling like a teenager. Stupid Jensen doing that to him. “Hi”, he breathed out and held out the flowers for Jensen to take. “I brought you flowers.” “This is so awfully nice of you, Jared. No one has ever done that for me.” The need to kiss Jared grew immeasurably, his heart seemed to swell. He took the flowers and Jared's hand, leading him into the big kitchen. It was built of dark, shiny wood and a white marble work surface. Different pots, pans, cutting boards, spoons, knives, vegetables and herbs were scattered everywhere. Jared was astonished by the wide variety of utensils. “Wow”, he whispered and looked at Jensen. “And you know how to use all of that?” “Yeah, I do. Come on, take your jacket off and let me show you how to cook.”  
Jared had never been on a better date. They laughed, chopped chive, let their fingers touch totally not on purpose, grilled sausages, prepared scrambled eggs, shared their first warm, sweaty, incredible kiss between opening the first bottle of wine and the second, joked, set the table, added some spice to the dishes, licked sugar off each other's fingers and kissed some more.

“I'm happy”, Jared confirmed quietly as they sat down at the table on the balcony. The view was breathtaking and their meal smelled deliciously. “Yes, it's perfect”, Jensen agreed and placed his hand on top of Jared's.  
“I think I've fallen hard for you, Jared. What are you doing to me?”  
Jared leaned forward and pressed his lips against Jensen's again, closing his eyes for those few seconds.  
“I'm just kissing a gorgeous man”, he whispered and giggled softly.

They ate and talked for hours, and it was way past midnight when Jared decided that he should go home again.  
“Thanks for teaching me how to do perfect dates, Jensen. Let's do this again, sometime?”, he mumbled, his arms wrapped around Jensen's neck, his lips almost brushing against his.  
“We definitely should.”  
“Maybe… Jensen, do you want to… I could stay, you know, like...”  
“I think it was enough for tonight, Jay. We will have forever to go down that path. Sleep well tonight.”  
“One goodnight kiss?”  
“I demand two. One for me, and one for how gorgeous I am.”  
“That's it, no more kisses for you!”, Jared giggled and hit Jensen playfully, but didn't pull back as Jensen leaned in to take Jared's lips again.

Jared was drunk with love as he got back home, and this feeling didn't stop until he walked down the street to the café where he had first met Jensen, and suddenly he saw him, Jensen was there, inside, at a round table, and Jared was about to go in and hug him and have a perfect afternoon when he realized that Jensen wasn't alone, and that his companion was a blonde girl that was sitting a bit too close to Jensen, and that Jensen's smile was a bit too wide to pretend that they were maybe just friends. Jared's heart dropped.


	3. Chapter 3

'Jared?'  
'Jared, why don't you reply anymore?'  
'Is something wrong?'  
'Jared, please say something.'

Jensen was slowly getting nervous. And worried. Jared hadn't replied to him in four days, and Jensen had no idea why he would disappear like that all of a sudden. He really thought that their date went good, he really thought that Jared liked him as much as he liked him. They had kissed! Did that mean nothing to Jared? Jensen tried to call him again, but nobody picked up, and he groaned in frustration as he threw his phone onto his bed. The sun seemed to laugh at him, it was shining so perfectly bright into his bedroom as if it wanted to make fun of him. Jensen was walking around in his room, restless, not knowing what to do. Then he made his decision, put on a shirt and grabbed his jacket. The city was busy, the traffic was noisy. It took him over forty minutes to reach Jared's tiny apartment. As he knocked on the door, someone cursed loudly. “Jared! I know you're there. Open the door!”  
Jensen. It was Jensen. What did Jensen want from him? He had this girl. The sexy, blonde girl. The girl that made him laugh. He didn't need him anymore. It had been a dream, a wonderful dream, but a dream. Did he really believe that this thing could work out? This relationship?

Jensen was here now, though, and he had to open the door, even if it was just to see his face one last time. “What do you want, Jensen?”, Jared whispered, not being able to make his voice sound normal, because this wasn't a normal situation. He had given Jensen the key to his heart, and Jensen had abused, tortured and broken his it in return. Well, maybe he was a bit dramatic, but Jensen had been his first crush.

“I wanted to know why you didn't text me back. I was worried! I thought that something happened and I couldn't… couldn't bear it.” Jensen threw his arms up in despair, breathing out eventually. He looked so miserable that Jared's heart melted in seconds. “I-I'm sorry, Jen, after what I saw… I just… maybe I should've called, but I couldn't.” Jared went quiet, but opened the door wider to let Jensen come in. It was the first time that Jensen ever visited Jared and he older male was amazed at how tidy and neat his apartment looked. There were lots of drawing utensils everywhere: brushes, easels, paintings, ink tubes, pencils, white sheets, but everything was neatly stacked and stored. Jensen looked around, but soon turned back to Jared. “What did you see? I haven't seen you since… since our date.” “Of course you didn't see me, you were far too busy staring at that blonde chick's eyes”, Jared spat out bitterly. He hated the fact that he sounded jealous.

“What are you talking about, Jared? Oh – oh, I think I know what you're talking about. At the café, right? Jay, Jared – you were jealous of my sister. My sister!”  
“Your… sister?”  
“My sister, you giant idiot”, Jensen whispered and plunged forward, pushing Jared against the wall and kissing him desperately. With tongue. Jared moaned.  
He felt like crying because he had been so stupid, he had waisted days wondering and mourning and denying. “Shht, Jay, it's okay. I am here”, Jensen mumbled against his lips and the world seemed right again.

Jared ordered pizza, and while they waited, the young artist grabbed his brushes, mingled paints and started to paint Jensen. “Would you mind taking your shirt off?”, he asked shyly after a bit, to which Jensen responded: “Oh, so you really want me to pose naked?”, and they laughed and Jensen really did remove his shirt. As their pizza came, Jared stopped painting, but Jensen kept his shirt off and the cook feed Jared while the younger rested his head in his crotch. After that, they decided to skip finishing the painting and went to Jared's bedroom. Jared received the first blowjob of his life, Jensen tried to convince Jared that they couldn't fuck on their second date, Jared persuaded Jensen to just take him, he needed it, Jensen was all he wanted, he was aching to be owned by him, and eventually, Jensen gave in. They made slow, passionate love, they held hands the whole time, and even as Jensen had come inside of Jared, they stayed like that for a while, enjoying their bound bodies and shared heat. “Hey, Jen?”, Jared asked and ran his hands over the other's sensitive nipples. Jensen moaned. “I love you.” “I love you too, Jay.”

Three months later, Jared knew how to make the basic foods, even though their lessons turned into heavy make-out sessions nearly every time.  
A month later, Jensen posed completely naked, which caused Jared to blush and grow a boner, but he managed to finish the painting before he begged to be fucked. Needless to say, he got an A+ on his art project.  
Another month later Jared got a key to Jensen's house and another five months after that, they decided that they should live together because Jared stayed at Jensen's house every night anyway.  
Jensen proposed to Jared on their one year anniversary of their first date, and cried in happiness as he nodded. They kissed, and Jared didn't know why he deserved Jensen, but he knew that they couldn't live without each other anymore.


End file.
